Du Poudlard Express, naît l’envie
by BlackPony
Summary: Cette 7ème année à Poudlard s'annonçait catastrophique pour Hermione. Et à son grand désarroi, Drago confirma ses craintes. Mais est-ce qu'un simple voyage dans le Poudlard Express ne pourrait-il pas changer la donne ? - DRAMIONE - OS


_Hello ! :)_

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau dramione (je suis fan de ce couple en ce moment )._

 _Cet OS (le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit...) est né d'un défi que l'on m'a lancé :)_

 _Contraintes affichées à la fin._

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 ** _BlackPony_**

 ** _.o00o._**

« Ça va Hermione ? » demanda Neville à celle qui partageait son compartiment du Poudlard Express.

« Mmhhh Mmhhh » répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage qui défilait au travers de la vitre du train.

S'il savait… Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Entre ses parents, internés à vie à Sainte-Mangouste, et sa grand-mère surprotectrice, il avait suffisamment de choses à gérer de son côté sans qu'elle ne l'assomme avec ses déboires sentimentaux. De plus, son idylle avec Luna commençait et elle ne voulait pas leur gâcher ça. Les débuts d'un couple sont tellement importants, elle le savait… et très bien même !

Lorsque la guerre prit fin, Hermione avait espéré que le baiser échangé avec Ron pendant la bataille finale était la promesse d'une nouvelle relation entre eux… mais c'était sans compter sur son départ précipité pour l'Australie et la nouvelle notoriété du trio qui fit quelque peu perdre la tête à son ami.

Elle partit quelques semaines dans le but de retrouver ses parents, maintenant que tout danger était écarté, pour les ramener en Angleterre. Et pendant cette absence, Ron en avait profité de son côté pour s'afficher aux bras des plus jolies sorcières, soudain attirées par le jeune homme.

A son retour d'Australie, quand Hermione apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, bizarrement, elle ne fut pas jalouse, ni même se sentit trahie. En fait, cette absence à l'autre bout du monde lui avait fait réaliser que ses sentiments avaient été exacerbés par toute cette adrénaline qui les avait animés pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle aimait profondément Ron, seulement elle lui portait le même amour qu'à Harry : indéfectiblement fraternel. Néanmoins, toute cette histoire l'avait échaudée et elle avait été blessée : même si tout était clair entre eux, la presse sorcière en avait fait ses choux gras et les sorciers people avaient inventé des histoires plus saugrenues les unes que les autres : « Weasley, le nouveau tombeur de ces dames – La jeune Hermione tiendra-t-elle le coup ? » ou encore « Hermione Granger s'enfuit au bout du monde avec son prince charmant – Ronald Weasley se venge en enchaînant les conquêtes ». Ils ne l'avaient pas lâchée jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard pour sa septième année et elle avait hâte que l'année commence pour laisser tout ça derrière elle.

« Où sont Harry et Ron déjà ? » demanda Luna.

« Ron a rejoint son frère Georges pour tenir la boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur le Chemin de Traverse et Harry a eu un passe-droit pour intégrer l'école d'Aurors du Ministère sans avoir ses ASPICs » répondit Hermione sans la regarder.

« Si tu te sens seule cette année, Neville et moi pourrons essayer de les remplacer » lui lança la jeune fille.

« Sympa pour moi ! » lança Ginny.

« Oh mais nous serons là pour toi aussi Ginny ! » répondit la jeune fille, ne comprenant le sens de la remarque de la rouquine.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny avec un petit rictus, s'empêchant de rire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de remercier Luna pour son offre car un deuxième année de Serdaigle ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

« He-Hermione Granger et Neville Lon-Londubat, vous êtes attendus dans le wagon professoral » dit le petit sorcier, rouge comme une tomate, impressionné de parler à des héros de la guerre.

« D'accord, merci » lui répondit Neville avant de donner un baiser à Luna, « A tout à l'heure ».

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans le couloir pour rejoindre le wagon.

.o00o.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Nous attendons encore Mr Malefoy et nous pourrons commencer » leur dit le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le wagon.

Ils se firent une place parmi les autres élèves, ils étaient neuf au total et le wagon avait sans aucun doute été agrandi à l'aide de la magie pour pouvoir tous les accueillir. Lorsque Drago Malefoy arriva enfin, une nuée d'yeux assassins se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui.

« Bien, asseyez-vous Mr Malefoy, nous allons démarrer la première réunion des préfets » dit précipitamment le professeur McGonagall pour endiguer le raz de marée haineux qui commençait à monter, « Pour cette nouvelle année, vous avez été choisis parmi tous les étudiants de Poudlard pour représenter vos maisons et faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline au sein du château. Vous aurez droit aux privilèges qui vont avec votre fonction : un accès à la salle de bain des préfets, une salle commune pour mener vos réunions et établir vos plannings de ronde, le pouvoir d'attribuer ou d'enlever des points de maison ainsi qu'un couvre-feu plus long que celui de vos camarades. Chaque soir, vous formerez deux binômes de maisons différentes pour effectuer vos rondes, vous pourrez les modifier en cours d'années comme bon vous semble. Seuls les préfets-en-chef devront obligatoirement faire leur ronde ensemble, une fois par semaine, ce binôme ne pourra être changé. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Personne ne se manifesta dans le wagon, aussi le professeur continua.

« Miss Parkinson et Mr Zabini, vous avez été désignés pour devenir les préfets de la maison Serpentard, acceptez-vous ce titre et les responsabilités associées ? »

« Oui Professeur » répondirent-ils.

McGonagall continua ainsi pour chacune des maisons. Chang avec Corner pour Serdaigle, Neville avec Parvati pour Gryffondor et enfin, Hannah Abbot avec Ernie Macmilan pour Poufsouffle. Ce qui voulait dire que…

« Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, vous avez été désignés pour devenir préfets-en-chef et représenter cette équipe disciplinaire, acceptez-vous ce titre et les responsabilités associées ? »

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Hermione avait les lèvres pincées et le rouge aux joues tandis que Drago regardait ses pieds.

Comment pouvaient-ils faire équipe tous les deux ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à Poudlard et pendant la guerre ! Certes, Malefoy leur avait fait gagné du temps lorsqu'il avait prétendu ne pas reconnaître Harry au Manoir après leur arrestation par les Rafleurs mais tout de même !

« Professeur » dit finalement Hermione, sous les yeux de ses camarades, « Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît ? »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et demanda aux autres élèves de quitter le wagon, avant de leur distribuer à tous la liste de leurs obligations ainsi que les informations concernant leur salle commune.

« Restez avec nous, Mr Malefoy » dit-elle d'une voie forte pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient les nouveaux préfets en sortant.

Elle prit place sur la banquette qui faisait face à Hermione alors que Drago resta debout, près de la porte. Hermione allait protester contre la présence du Serpentard mais la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire Miss Granger et je sais aussi ce que vous pensez Mr Malefoy. Sachez que vous choisir pour être préfets-en-chef a été une décision mûrement réfléchie. Nous connaissons tous vos exploits durant la guerre et même avant ça Miss Granger, ce choix-là était tout fait. En ce qui vous concerne Mr Malefoy, nous souhaitons vous offrir la possibilité de vous montrer tel que vous êtes : c'est-à-dire sans endoctrinement parental et avec votre libre arbitre. Vous n'avez pas toujours fait les bons choix, nous le savons tous. Néanmoins, vous êtes un élève brillant et tous les professeurs sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que la guerre a remis beaucoup de choses en perspective, en particulier votre point de vue sur les choix qu'ont fait certains membres de votre famille. J'ai discuté avec votre mère durant l'été et elle soutient notre décision, nous assurant que cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour votre épanouissement personnel et vos perspectives d'avenir. »

Drago regardait droit devant lui tandis qu'Hermione avait croisé les bras et regardait par la fenêtre, sourcils toujours froncés et lèvres toujours pincées.

« Très bien, j'accepte » dit Drago en relevant le menton, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'allait tout de même pas devoir faire équipe avec cette fouine ?! D'accord, elle avait témoigné en sa faveur et celle de sa mère après la guerre lors des procès des Mangemorts toujours en vie, mais tout de même… l'idée de devoir le côtoyer autrement qu'en cours lui donnait déjà la migraine.

« Parfait ! Miss Granger ? Peut-on compter sur vous ? » dit la directrice en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Professeur… je… je ne sais pas… » lui répondit-elle en serrant les poings sur ses genoux.

« Allons, Miss Granger, vous vous êtes battue pour vaincre l'oppression et faire valoir la tolérance au sein de monde magique. Quel meilleur exemple pourriez-vous donner aux futures générations qu'en devenant préfète-en-chef avec Mr Malefoy ? De plus, votre CV serait plus que complet lorsque vous postulerez au Ministère de la Magie après votre diplôme… » lança McGonagall, l'air de rien.

Au vu de son regard tourné vers ses pieds et de ses mains qui se nouaient et se dénouaient sans cesse, la directrice savait qu'elle avait utilisé les bons arguments. Ainsi, Hermione se redressa, le menton levé et le regard fier.

« Vous avez raison Professeur, j'accepte ! » dit-elle enfin.

« Parfait mes enfants ! Je vous veux à l'entrée du château à dix-huit heures tapantes pour accueillir les première année et les guider jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition » leur dit la directrice avant de sortir du wagon.

Hermione et Drago restèrent face à face dans le wagon, tous deux la tête haute, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai témoigné pour toi et que McGonagall pense que tu peux changer que je vais baisser ma garde ! Je n'oublie pas l'enfer que tu me fais vivre depuis notre première année et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te faire payer tes écarts de conduite… de quelque manière que ce soit » le menaça-t-elle.

« Oui oui… Blaaa blaaa blaaaa » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en mimant le bec d'un canard qui s'ouvre et se ferme avec sa main droite, « Je suis aussi enchanté que toi, Granger. Passer une soirée par semaine avec toi dans les couloirs va sans aucun doute me faire regretter les coups de fouets de mon père mais tant pis, je fais avec alors fais-en autant, face de castor ».

Hermione resta interdite lorsque Drago évoqua le mode de punition que son père lui administrait et n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il était déjà sorti pour rejoindre son compartiment. Elle souffla, dépitée et rejoint, elle aussi, ses amis.

.o00o.

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avait repris et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les préfets-en-chef ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Tous les professeurs le savaient. Tous les préfets le savaient. Et bien sûr, toute l'école le savait.

Leur première réunion avait donné le ton. Les préfets avaient choisi de se réunir le lendemain de leur arrivée dans leur salle commune et tout le monde était là, sauf Malefoy.

Ils avaient donc décidé, après dix minutes, de ne plus l'attendre et de commencer la répartition des binômes ainsi que la définition des plannings sans lui.

Lorsque Drago était enfin apparu, Hermione fulminait.

« Non mais tu te moques de nous, Malefoy ?! Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend ! T'étais où ?! » lui avait lancé Hermione, rouge de colère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le pied tapant furieusement le sol de pierre du château.

« Ça va Granger, j'ai pas vu l'heure, ça arrive à tout le monde ! » lui avait-il répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aucun des préfets présents n'avait osé dire un mot, pas même Parkinson et Zabini. Ils observaient la scène, en silence, de peur de se prendre les foudres de la jeune femme s'ils intervenaient.

« Franchement Malefoy, j'aimerais bien que tu prennes ton rôle un peu plus au sérieux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas redorer ton image, et crois-moi, y a du boulot ! »

« Tu crois peut-être que je l'ignore ?! » lui avait-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, le regard sombre et la voix plus forte, « Et tu crois aussi que ça m'enchante de partager ce poste avec toi ?! Tu n'es qu'une insupportable coincée qui crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde ! Il serait temps que Weasley se décide à te déniaiser, tu nous ficherais la paix au lieu de constamment briser les noix de tout le monde ! »

SPAF !

La gifle était partie toute seule, personne ne l'avait vue venir. Hermione était rouge de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Drago avait les cheveux dans les yeux, la tête baissée, emportée par le choc. Il avait doucement porté sa main à sa joue rougie par l'impact et avait lentement relevé la tête vers elle.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il, la voix plus grave que d'habitude, sur un ton de défi.

Hermione n'avait pas répondu et les conversations autour avaient repris, chacun voulant que cette réunion se termine au plus vite.

Après quelques minutes où Hermione et Drago avaient lutté pour retrouver leurs calmes, ils avaient ainsi établi qu'ils feraient leur ronde ensemble le dimanche soir et la première allait débuter dans cinq minutes. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au quatrième étage du château, devant les portes de la bibliothèque.

Drago était déjà là lorsqu'Hermione arriva avec trois minutes d'avance. Ils se regardèrent à peine et partirent dans le couloir pour commencer leur tour.

L'heure de ronde se passa en silence, aucun des deux ne voulant s'excuser ni reparler de cet incident. En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis, même pendant les réunions des préfets, faisant en sorte de s'adresser à leurs collègues plutôt qu'à l'autre directement.

Ils étaient sur le point de terminer leur ronde lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre au bout du couloir dans lequel ils venaient de tourner. Drago étendit son bras en travers d'Hermione pour la faire s'arrêter, même si elle avait déjà stoppé sa marche. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait tendu son bras à la hauteur de la poitrine d'Hermione et il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la douceur des formes qu'il sentait à travers le tissu de sa chemise d'uniforme. Hermione, elle, s'en rendit compte au même moment car elle envoya son bras valser d'un coup sec avec ses deux mains. Ils se regardèrent en silence, Hermione le regard noir et Drago un large sourire en coin sur le visage.

Un deuxième craquement retentit et leur attention se reporta aussitôt sur le bout du couloir. Soudain, elle entendit dans son oreille « Levicorpus, tous les deux ». Drago s'était rapproché d'elle pour lui chuchoter son idée sans risquer de les faire repérer par l'intrus. Elle se recula sous le coup de la surprise mais acquiesça, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Ainsi, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes l'un sur l'autre et lancèrent le sort informulé. Aussitôt, ils décollèrent de quelques centimètres et avancèrent dans le couloir, chacun dirigeant l'autre à l'aide de sa baguette. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement de l'autre côté du corridor et constatèrent, avec regrets, que le crac en question n'était qu'une fenêtre mal fermée.

Ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes et reposèrent les pieds sur le sol.

« C'était une très bonne idée » finit-elle par lui dire.

« Et ? Ça te surprend, c'est ça ?! » répondit-il avec un air dédaigneux.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Bonne nuit Malefoy » dit-elle en tournant les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner. Il se surprit à se demander quelles courbes la jeune femme cachait sous son uniforme trois fois trop grand et se rendit compte qu'il la voyait à présent d'un autre œil.

.o00o.

« Cheveux en place, chemise intacte et visage de couleur normale... J'en déduis que la ronde s'est bien passée ? » lança Blaise à son ami qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

« On ne s'est pas parlé, alors ça ne pouvait pas mal se passer » lui répondit Drago en contournant le canapé pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien à lui reprocher maintenant. Vraiment, tu sais que ça va être encore plus problématique si vous ne vous adressez plus la parole ? Vous êtes préfets-en-chef tous les deux, vous devez enterrer la hache de guerre, c'est ridicule ! »

« Oui je sais... Mais c'est elle aussi, elle m'avait poussé à bout ! T'as vu comment elle m'a agressée d'entrée de jeu à la réunion ?! Et puis cette gifle… devant tout le monde ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » maugréa-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

« Je suis d'accord, elle n'aurait pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça, mais cette gifle était méritée » Drago leva vivement la tête vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils, « Je suis désolé vieux, mais c'était violent ce que tu lui as dit ! Surtout quand on sait que Weasley l'a larguée cet été pour sortir avec tout un tas de pimbêches… »

« Quoi ? »

Drago s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il réalisait quelle avait pu être la portée de ses propos pour la jeune femme.

« C'était partout dans les journaux, tu ne les as pas lus ? » lui demande Blaise.

« Non… J'ai passé l'été à refaire la décoration du manoir avec ma mère… Je ne savais pas. Merde, quel abruti ! »

Drago se leva pour attraper une feuille et une plume dans son sac de cours, resté dans la salle commune pendant sa ronde avec la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a une semaine »

Il trempa la plume dans l'encrier et commença à griffonner.

 _Granger,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre Weasley et toi... La baffe était méritée._

« C'est tout ? Dis-lui pourquoi tu étais en retard ! Elle comprendra… » ajouta son ami précipitamment avant que Drago ne signe sa lettre.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

« Allez, fais un effort, ça apaisera les tensions et ça nous fera des vacances pendant les réunions ! » ricana Blaise qui voulait faire comprendre à son ami que la situation stressait tout le monde.

« Ok ok… » répondit finalement Drago après un moment d'hésitation.

Il signa enfin sa lettre et appela Lato, l'un des elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard.

« Bonsoir Mr Drago Malefoy. Vous avez demandé à voir Lato ? » dit l'elfe en se prosternant tellement bas que son grand nez touchait presque le sol.

« Bonsoir Lato, peux-tu porter cette lettre à Hermione Granger, s'il te plaît ? »

Blaise regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu être aimable avec un elfe, et encore moins dire « S'il te plaît ». Maintenant qu'il n'était plus manipulé et ne craignait plus que le moindre de ses faits et gestes ne remontent aux oreilles de son paternel, il apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Blaise savait déjà qu'un aspect de Drago cachait de l'empathie et de la bienveillance mais à cet instant, il le vit enfin l'afficher ouvertement et en fut ravi.

« Lato y va de ce pas, Mr Drago Malefoy » répondit le petit elfe avant de disparaître en claquant des doigts.

« T'as changé… » lui lança Blaise, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« En fait non, je ne me cache plus… nuance » lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère, « En parlant de ça, tu ne devineras jamais ce que cache Granger sous ses grands pulls ! »

.o00o.

 _CRAAAC_

Lato venait d'apparaître dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, faisant sursauter les derniers couche-tard.

« Miss Hermione Granger, Lato a un message pour vous » dit l'elfe en lui tendant le parchemin que lui avait donné Drago une minute plus tôt.

Les sourcils froncés, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle déplia le morceau de papier et commença sa lecture.

 _Granger,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre Weasley et toi... La baffe était méritée._

 _Pour mon retard en réunion, McGonagall m'a donné un accès spécial à la cheminée de notre salle commune pour pouvoir discuter avec ma mère. Depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père, elle est plutôt fragile émotionnellement et j'essayais de calmer une de ses nombreuses crises d'angoisse. Ça ne se reproduira plus._

 _Je sais qu'on n'arrivera jamais à s'entendre tous les deux mais je te propose que nous fassions un effort pour que cette dernière année se passe au mieux._

 _DM_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il ne s'excusait pas vraiment mais c'était tout comme. Et non seulement, il lui confiait une partie de sa vie privée mais en plus de ça, il lui proposait de faire la paix. C'était surréaliste !

D'ordinaire, elle se serait souciée comme de sa première chaussette de savoir quelle excuse débile il avait pu inventer pour couvrir son retard à leur réunion. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que la vie pouvait être difficile de son côté. Et elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le train… que son père le battait. Comme quoi, le noble rang de Sang-Pur n'offrait pas tout. Tout du moins, pas l'affection dont chacun a besoin. Elle se surprit alors à penser que McGonagall avait peut-être raison en disant qu'il avait changé et même qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui si elle faisait également un effort de son côté.

Elle prit alors un parchemin vierge et répondit à son tour.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Merci pour tes « excuses ». Je sais qu'il a dû t'en couter que les formuler :-P_

 _Je suis désolée aussi d'apprendre que ta mère ne va pas bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour les réunions, si tu arrives encore en retard. Je prendrai le temps de te briefer le cas échéant._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _HG_

Lorsque Lato donna le parchemin à Drago, Blaise et lui s'empressèrent le lire la réponse.

« Deux points, tiret, P majuscule ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle est bourrée la face de castor ou quoi ? » demanda Malefoy, un sourcil levé en fixant le mot.

« Ohlala, va vraiment falloir que tu sortes, toi » répondit Blaise en tournant le parchemin d'un quart de tour vers la droite, « C'est un bonhomme qui tire la langue ! Elle est sarcastique, quoi ! »

« Oh… Granger a de l'humour finalement ! »

« Apparemment ! Et pour ton bien, tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler « face de castor », elle n'a plus de problème de dents depuis longtemps » lui lança Blaise avant de monter se coucher.

 _Le chemin allait être long avant que ces deux-là ne puissent avoir une conversation sans se sauter à la gorge_ , se disait-il.

Malefoy continua sa lecture seule avec un petit sourire mélancolique. Cette dernière année n'allait peut-être pas être aussi pénible que le laissait présager cette première semaine.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent et… se ressemblèrent en tout point. Lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, Drago envoyait une vanne bien sentie à Hermione, ses amis rigolaient et la pauvre jeune femme voyait rouge en se contentant d'un « Pauvre type » ou d'un « T'as vraiment que ça à faire, Barbie ? » - dernière réplique qu'il ne comprenait pas, bien sûr. En cours, c'était différent, au lieu des piques – il ne tenait pas à perdre des points de maison en se faisant réprimander par un professeur – il s'amusait à lui envoyer des boulettes de papier ou des petits mots, sur lesquels on pouvait lire « Rase toi le crâne Granger, je vois rien à cause de ta touffe » ou encore « As-tu des vêtements à ta taille dans ta malle ? Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait en mettre deux comme toi dans ton « pull » ». Pendant les réunions des préfets, c'était encore une autre histoire. Il changeait complètement d'attitude, prenant son rôle au sérieux et participant activement aux conversations, même s'il lui arrivait de contredire Hermione de temps en temps, juste pour la faire enrager.

« IL M'ENERVE ! » s'écria Hermione, en rentrant rageusement de sa ronde, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ginny ne leva même pas la tête de son Quidditch Magazine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

« Il a passé une heure à m'enfoncer sa baguette dans les côtes et à faire semblant d'avoir entendu des bruits pour qu'on s'arrête toutes les trois minutes ! » répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé près de son amie.

« C'est vrai ?! » demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non… Seulement quand il « s'ennuyait » », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts et en levant les yeux au ciel, « Il est vraiment insupportable ! Faire la paix… Pfff ! Que des promesses en l'air oui ! »

« T'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il faisait ça parce que tu l'intéresses ? » demanda Ginny, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Qu-Quoi ?! Non mais tu débloques ! »

« Si tu y réfléchis, il n'agit comme ça qu'avec toi… Et puis, je l'ai vu mettre un râteau à une très jolie 6ème année avant-hier lors du dîner. Il l'a rejetée sans même un regard pour elle » dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Malefoy… Intéressé par moi… Autant que tu me dises que je dois me marier avec un gobelin, ça me fera le même effet ! » répondit Hermione en riant d'effroi.

Quand, la semaine suivante, vint leur quatrième ronde, Hermione était plus qu'excédée du comportement de Malefoy envers elle et elle comptait bien profiter du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

Ce que lui avait dit Ginny lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la semaine et elle avait donc été attentive à son attitude envers les autres. Elle avait croisé son regard de temps à autre, ce qui lui valut soit un clin d'œil soit un sourire en coin. Elle avait peur qu'il se soit fait de fausses idées mais son comportement n'ayant pas changé d'un iota, elle était plus que décidée à en finir.

Cela faisait dix minutes que la ronde avait commencé, en silence, et Hermione n'arrivait pas encore à se lancer. Au moment où elle ouvrit finalement la bouche, elle fut coupée dans son élan par Drago.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Barbie ? » dit-il sans la regarder

« Quoi ? »

« Parfois, tu m'appelles Barbie. Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? »

« Oh. C'est le nom d'une poupée pour les enfants moldus. C'est une grande blonde. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Charmant… » dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Le silence retomba mais Hermione voulait profiter de cette occasion pour enfin mettre les choses à plat.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? »

« Parce que ça m'amuse » répondit-il sans la regarder.

La moutarde lui monta au nez.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse... Pourquoi tu me harcèles MOI et pas un autre. Tu sais qu'il y en a qui ont tué pour moins que ça ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain en s'arrêtant, forçant Malefoy à revenir sur ses pas et se poster devant elle.

« Mais quoi ?! J'en sais rien moi ! Ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est tout ! » lança-t-il sur le même ton.

« Alors tes belles paroles de paix, c'était du vent ? » dit-elle, les yeux embués par les larmes qui arrivaient.

Malefoy ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué dans l'obscurité du couloir car il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Granger »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car Drago tourna aussitôt les talons pour continuer la ronde. Hermione ne le suivit pas, préférant rentrer directement dans ses quartiers. Il était tellement butté et elle, tellement énervée, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de creuser. Qu'il aille au diable ce maudit serpent !

.o00o.

Les premières vacances scolaires arrivèrent enfin et le Poudlard Express commença à se remplir. Contrairement aux années précédentes, presque tous les élèves avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux pour passer ces deux semaines tant attendues auprès de leurs proches.

Hermione allait entrer dans le compartiment où ses amis l'attendaient lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena le long du couloir. Drago, qui marchait en direction du wagon professoral, avait agrippé Hermione au passage.

« La vieille chouette veut nous voir avant les vacances » lui dit-il sans un regard, la main toujours fermée autour du poignet de la jeune femme.

« Tu peux me lâcher, je n'ai pas six ans ! » lança Hermione avec une grimace, forcée de tenir la cadence.

Il se retourna légèrement pour la regarder du coin de l'œil et un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

« Tu m'excuseras mais on est en droit de se poser la question : on ne voit même pas tes seins sous tes chemises informes ! » lança-t-il en ricanant et en lâchant son poignet.

Il reçut pour seule réponse une tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté les attaques verbales depuis leur « discussion » dans le couloir. Hermione était même devenue plus véhémente à son égard, n'ayant pas apprécié être déboutée de la sorte, au plus grand déplaisir de leurs camarades de classe et collègues préfets.

Arrivés devant le wagon, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers à part McGonagall qui n'était pas encore là. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte pour rejoindre leurs camarades, tout le monde se tut soudainement. Certains préfets les regardaient en souriant bêtement, d'autres se concentraient sur leurs pieds ou sur les filets à bagages.

« C'est louche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lança Hermione en croisant les bras et fusillant ses homologues du regard.

Pansy allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la directrice entra à son tour.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, je v… Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, ne restez pas plantés là, allez vous asseoir ! » leur dit la vieille femme en désignant les dernières places libres, face à face, au fond du wagon, près de la vitre, « Donc, je voulais vous remercier du travail accompli en ce début d'année scolaire. Vous formez une très belle équipe et votre cohésion ne fait que conforter le choix que vos professeurs et moi avons fait cet été. Merci à tous pour votre implication et je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines. En attendant, profitez bien de vos vacances. »

La directrice sortie du wagon, suivie des préfets qui s'étaient levés tout de suite et entassés vers la sortie. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard interrogateur face à l'engouement collectif pour quitter le wagon professoral mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit ou de se lever pour sortir à leur tour, un clac se fit entendre. Blaise, Pansy et Neville regardaient les préfets-en-chef avec un sourire machiavélique à travers la porte vitrée, du moins pour les Serpentards – Neville, lui, affichait plutôt une mine embarrassée. Ils les avaient enfermés dans le wagon !

« Ça fait deux mois que vous nous cassez les pieds avec vos engueulades de pré-pubères, alors vous avez intérêt à régler vos différends ! Vous avez quatre heures, ça devrait aller ! » cria Pansy à travers la vitre.

Drago porta aussitôt la main à la poche de son pantalon mais la trouvant vide, il regarda vers ses compères d'un œil furieux. Blaise agitait les baguettes des préfets-en-chef sous leur nez. Il leur avait fait les poches, le sale cafard puant !

« Je vous jure que quand on sortira d'ici, on va vous massacrer ! » cria Drago en s'acharnant sur la poignée de la porte du wagon.

« Ouais ouais… c'est ça… » dit Pansy en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche avant de partir en rigolant suivie de Blaise. Neville mima juste un « Désolé » avec ses lèvres avant de repartir lui aussi vers son wagon.

« Non mais franchement ! Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ces trois-là ! » lança Hermione, folle de rage.

Ils soufflèrent en même temps. Drago partit s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, alors, Hermione choisit la place la plus éloignée de lui.

Après une heure à regarder le paysage, Drago en eut marre et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« C'est pas vrai, le wagon est bien assez grand, tu n'es pas obligé de venir te coller à moi ! Dégage ! » s'écria Hermione en posant une main sur son bras pour le repousser, sans succès. « _Nom d'un dragon, il est musclé !_ » pensa-t-elle malgré elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça ? » lui lança-t-il de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, courroucée.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets que des pulls et des chemises immenses ? T'es pas si difforme quand même, si ? »

« Encore cette histoire de pull ? Mais ça t'obsède ma parole ! » répondit-elle en croisant les bras et en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te caches comme ça »

« Très bien, je te répondrais à une seule condition : dis-moi pourquoi tu me harcèles » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Drago soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Après quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles Hermione pensait qu'il avait abandonné la bataille, il s'affala dans la banquette et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas comment me comporter autrement avec toi. Voilà. » dit-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, le regard au loin.

« Ben merde… » souffla Hermione, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers elle en l'entendant jurer de la sorte. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu jures, Granger ? Ce n'est pas très classe » dit-il en plissant les yeux, sans cesser de sourire, « A toi ! »

« Hum... Je sais que tu vas te moquer mais c'est pas bien grave, j'ai l'habitude... Toutes les filles avec qui Ron est sorti cet été ont toutes beaucoup plus de poitrine que moi... Alors, j'ai développé une sorte de complexe. Voilà. T'es content ? » dit-elle en portant son regard sur ses chaussures, les joues rosies d'embarras.

Elle sentit le coude de Malefoy lui pousser doucement le bras.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Weasley est un idiot. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, « Blaise m'a montré quelques articles qui traînaient dans notre salle commune et de ce que j'ai vu sur les photos, tu n'as rien à leur envier »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Malefoy... Serait-ce un compliment ? »

Drago ne se démonta pas et lui sourit, sans une once de moquerie, pour une fois.

« T'es très jolie, Granger. Tu devrais te mettre plus en valeur »

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre et elle sentit ses joues la brûler d'un coup. Drago l'observait du coin de l'œil et fut satisfait de son effet. S'il avait poussé le vice, il aurait pu lui proposer de l'emmener faire les boutiques à la rentrée mais il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas brûler les étapes de la réconciliation. Chaque chose en son temps.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de retomber dans le silence. Bizarrement, la fin du voyage fut nettement moins tendue et ils n'avaient presque plus envie d'étriper leurs amis lorsqu'ils vinrent les libérer.

.o00o.

Les mots qu'avait prononcés Drago dans le Poudlard Express n'avaient pas quitté Hermione durant ses vacances. Elle avait profité d'une journée ensoleillée pour aller faire les boutiques avec Ginny, qui jubilait littéralement de voir enfin son amie arrêter de se vêtir comme une elfe de maison, et d'une journée pluvieuse pour s'attaquer à ses uniformes, les ajustant à grand renfort de sortilèges. Elle était persuadée de se prendre quelques réflexions de la part du jeune homme d'ici quelques heures, lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Poudlard, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Quand elle posa un pied sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, elle regretta tout de suite d'avoir mis cette nouvelle jupe. Le vent glacial de Novembre s'engouffra sous ses collants et elle fut saisie par le froid qui régnait ici. Elle commença à avancer vers les calèches en compagnie de Ginny quand elle entendit siffler derrière elles.

« C'est Maaaalefooooy... » chantonna Ginny dans l'oreille de son amie après s'être légèrement retournée pour voir qui étaient les malotrus, « et il ne te quitte paaaas des yeuuuuux »

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ?! Je ne l'intéresse pas, point final ! »

Ok, elle en avait peut-être un petit peu cure, finalement... Et elle appréhendait déjà ses commentaires sur son changement de style vestimentaire.

« Alors pourquoi sourit-il bêtement avec de la bave au coin des lèvres ? » ricana-t-elle.

Elles arrivèrent à hauteur d'une des calèches et montèrent dedans, en priant pour qu'elle parte rapidement vers le château. Enfin, Hermione priait. Ginny, elle, ne voulait qu'une chose : prouver que sa théorie était juste et elle exulta en silence lorsqu'elle vit Drago et Blaise s'installer avec elles.

« Je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils, Granger. Je suis flatté ! » dit Drago à Hermione qui était mortifiée, la tête résolument tournée vers le château.

« Cesse de te regarder le nombril Malefoy, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de ta personne » répondit-elle, toujours sans un regard.

« C'est dommage, je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça »

Ginny remarqua le petit en sourire en coin de Blaise et les yeux de Drago parcourant son amie. Elle avait raison et elle en fut encore plus sûre peu de temps après.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le château, les Serpentards descendirent de la calèche en premier, suivie par Hermione, qui se prit les pieds dans le rebord du marche-pied. Elle bascula en avant et fut rattrapée in extremis par Drago qui s'était précipité vers elle. Elle était ainsi blottie contre lui, les mains sur ses épaules et le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Drago la tenant fermement contre lui. Quand Hermione reprit ses esprits et commença à vivement se détacher du jeune homme, il lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

« Je savais bien que je te manquerai pendant les vacances mais je ne pensais pas que tu te jetterais si vite dans mes bras ! »

« Arrête de rêver, Barbie » lui dit-elle en s'en allant rapidement, suivie de près par Ginny.

« Ose encore me dire que j'ai tort ! » lui glissa-t-elle tout sourire.

.o00o.

Les élèves partirent vite dans leurs dortoirs pour revêtir leurs uniformes avant de descendre dîner. Il faisait déjà beaucoup trop froid pour être en tenue dès la sortie du train.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle et avança entre les tables pour rejoindre ses amis, les discussions se tarirent et la salle se remplit très vite de chuchotements. Sentant les regards tournés vers elle, elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir près de Neville. En levant la tête vers Ginny, assise en face d'elle, elle aperçut Drago plus loin qui la fixait, un air affamé sur le visage. Attendez, affamé ?! Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Drago Malefoy était en train de la dévorer du regard. Incroyable !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Ginny, voulant savoir ce qui attirait son attention comme ça.

« Je crois bien que tu avais raison, finalement... »

Son amie n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle afficha un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr que j'avais raison ! Si t'avais vu comment il te regardait dans la calèche ! Et maintenant que tu t'habilles enfin à ta taille, je te parie qu'il ne va pas traîner pour passer à l'action » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il passe à l'action moi ! On parle de Malefoy quand même... » lui répondit-elle avec un air désespéré.

« Justement ! Malefoy, qui ne t'a pas insultée une seule fois depuis le début de l'année et qui est sexy à mooooort... » minauda-t-elle en levant les yeux, avant de vite se reprendre, « Tu dis pas à Harry que j'ai dit ça, hein ! »

Hermione rit devant la mine déconfite de son amie.

« Promis » lança-t-elle en rigolant.

En repensant à ce que Ginny avait dit, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago ne l'avait effectivement plus insultée depuis très longtemps. Il était seulement très très lourd.

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car le Professeur McGonagall venait de prendre place derrière le pupitre, au milieu de l'estrade.

« Mes chers élèves, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un bon retour à Poudlard ! Avant d'entamer notre dîner, je souhaite vous faire part dès maintenant d'un événement spécial qui se tiendra la veille des vacances de Noël, pour célébrer la première année scolaire à Poudlard depuis la guerre. Nul doute que notre cher Professeur Dumbledore aurait apprécié l'attention. » dit-elle en marquant une petite pause, la voix pleine d'émotions, « Nous organisons donc un bal commémoratif, le vingt-deux décembre, ici même, à partir de dix-neuf heures. Nous vous laissons le soin de vous trouver une cavalière ou un cavalier, même si bien sûr, ce n'est pas obligatoire. Et bien évidemment, tenue de soirée exigée ! Bon appétit mes enfants ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements et de cris s'éleva dans la salle. Cet événement fut accueilli avec une grande joie et, très vite, les conversations ne tournèrent plus qu'autour de ça. Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny décidèrent aussitôt d'une date pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard dans le but de choisir leurs tenues.

A la fin du dîner, en quittant sa table, Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, qui la regardait cette fois avec un sourire carnassier. Elle sentait que le pire était à venir.

.o00o.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, la première semaine de rentrée avait été plutôt calme. Drago l'embêtait beaucoup moins en cours et ils arrivaient même à avoir des conversations civilisées pendant leurs rondes. Elle avait aussi remarqué que les garçons, en général, la regardaient différemment. Cependant, alors que tout le monde ou presque avait déjà trouvé son ou sa partenaire pour le bal un peu avant l'évènement, elle était quelque peu déçue que personne ne l'ait encore invitée.

« Regarde-toi maintenant ! Avec ton changement de look et tes faits d'arme durant la guerre, tu en imposes quand même, ça ne me surprend pas que personne ne t'ait invitée… Tu intimides les gens, Hermione » lui dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais je n'ai pas changé de look, je prends simplement des vêtements à ma taille maintenant » expliqua Hermione d'un air détaché.

Elles étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle discutant de tout et de rien quand, soudain, Ginny repéra un Serdaigle de 7ème année s'approcher d'elles, fixant Hermione des yeux. Elle allait prévenir son amie qu'un prétendant potentiel arrivait lorsqu'il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée, fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui en clignant vivement des yeux et repartit, l'air hagard, sans trop savoir pourquoi il était au milieu de l'allée.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas en revanche, c'était Drago, qui fixait lui aussi le jeune homme, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et l'air satisfait. Il venait de ranger discrètement sa baguette après avoir jeté un sort de confusion au jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas directement au lieu de saboter toutes ses invitations ? Ça irait plus vite… » soupira Blaise en se servant un jus de citrouille.

« Elle va me mettre un râteau si je vais la voir maintenant. J'y vais en douceur : je l'emmerde moins, je lui fais un ou deux compliments de temps en temps… et, à l'approche du bal, quand elle n'aura toujours personne, elle sera obligée d'y aller avec moi ! » répondit-il à son ami avec un grand sourire.

« T'es vraiment tordu » dit-il en secouant doucement la tête par dépit.

« C'est ce que tu préfères chez moi » lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi que lors de leur dernière ronde, arrivés à la fin de leur surveillance, dans les couloirs du sixième étage, Drago aborda enfin le sujet.

« Alors Granger, prête pour le bal demain soir ? Tu y vas avec qui ? »

« Personne » répondit-elle d'un ton fier. Elle était quelque peu gênée par sa situation mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Comment ça, personne ? Tu les as tous repoussés ? »

« J'ai eu quelques demandes de la part de quelques Gryffondors mais je n'étais pas intéressée » expliqua-t-elle sans voir que Drago avait d'abord fait la grimace en ayant oublié qu'elle pouvait se faire inviter par des gens de sa maison dans sa tour puis qu'un léger soupir de soulagement suivi d'un sourire avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase.

« Ah bon ? Et du coup, ça ne te gêne pas d'y aller seule ? »

« Non, pourquoi ça me gênerait ? » mentit-elle, « Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ! »

Drago n'en revint pas d'entendre tout ça. Son plan infaillible lui semblait bien moins infaillible tout à coup...

« Et toi ? Qui est la pauvre âme qui devra te supporter toute une soirée ? » lança-elle en ricanant.

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement, ne voyant plus Drago à ses côtés.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il avait stoppé sa marche. Elle revint sur ses pas.

« Malefoy ? » lui dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de mieux distinguer l'expression de son visage. Il avait l'air... embarrassé ?!

« Et bien... En fait... J'avais espéré que tu accepterais de m'y accompagner » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Au bal ? Moi ? Y aller avec toi ? » bredouilla-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise. Au vu des dernières semaines de calme qu'il lui avait offertes, elle avait envoyé la théorie de Ginny aux oubliettes.

« C'est vexant ce que tu fais Granger... » lança-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, qu'Hermione, malgré elle, trouva terriblement charmant à cet instant, « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te tente ? »

« Malefoy... Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » répondit-elle gênée.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, toujours avec ce sourire en coin qui la faisait de plus en plus chavirer.

« Parce que... Parce que... » bégaya-t-elle en reculant en même temps qu'il avançait, « On s'engueule tout le temps »

« On ne s'engueule pas là » dit-il toujours en avançant.

« Non mais... On n'arrivera pas à passer toute une soirée ensemble sans s'entretuer » dit-elle toujours en reculant.

« Pari tenu ! » lança-t-il en s'arrêtant, « Je n'aime pas arriver le premier à une fête alors je t'attendrai à dix-neuf heures trente devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ne sois pas en retard » lui dit-il, tout sourire, avec un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre ses quartiers.

Hermione resta sans bouger au milieu du couloir, fixant l'endroit où elle l'avait vu disparaître, la bouche entrouverte.

« Par Merlin, elle avait vraiment raison... »

.o00o.

« Hermione, dépêche toi ! » cria Ginny en tambourinant sur la porte de la salle de bain de leur dortoir.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une Hermione prête pour le bal, mais avec un air plus que dépité sur le visage.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver... » lui dit-elle avec toute la souffrance du monde dans le regard.

« Par Merlin, Hermione, tu es sublime ! » s'écria son amie avec de grands yeux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de haut en bas. Elle portait une magnifique robe mulet - au dessus du genou devant et juste au dessus des chevilles derrière - bleu nuit, un léger décolleté en V sublimait sa poitrine, tandis qu'un V plus profond laissait son dos nu, habillé par un fin collier tombant parfaitement le long de sa colonne.

Elle avait discipliné ses cheveux par elle ne savait quel sortilège de magie noire et les avait attachés en un chignon flou, dégageant sa nuque et mettant en valeur son port-de-tête.

« Et si c'était encore une de ses blagues tordues ? » geignit-elle.

« Il faut que tu y ailles pour t'en assurer ! » rigola Ginny en secouant doucement la tête. « Tu as détruit des Horcruxes, nom d'un Troll ! Ce n'est quand même pas une danse avec Malefoy qui va te faire paniquer, si ?! »

« Et bien... »

« Bon allez, ça suffit. Soit on y va tranquillement, soit je t'y traîne de force et, là, je ne te garantis pas que tu arrivera dans l'état où tu es actuellement ! En tout cas, on doit y aller maintenant, Harry ne va pas tarder à arriver et je ne veux pas le faire attendre ! » lui lança son amie en lui prenant la main pour la faire descendre de leur tour.

« J'ai complètement oublié Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il nous verra tous les deux ? » murmura Hermione, complètement paniquée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai déjà tout raconté. Et au risque de te surprendre, il n'y voit rien de malsain, bien au contraire » lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

En arrivant dans les escaliers, Hermione aperçut Drago. Il était à tomber dans son costume noir, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en le voyant. Il faisait les cent pas et ne faisait que regarder sa montre. Il était visiblement stressé. Et de le voir ainsi lui firent s'envoler toutes ses craintes.

Quand elle arriva sur la dernière marche, il leva la tête vers elle et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux était tout bonnement magique : de la stupeur, du soulagement, de l'admiration, de l'envie... surtout de l'envie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un homme puisse la regarder de cette manière un jour et elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir. Ginny entra directement dans la Grande Salle pendant qu'Hermione se posta devant Malefoy. Il lui tendit la main, paume vers le ciel. Elle comprit alors son manège et lui tendit la main à son tour, qu'il embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres tandis qu'elle fléchissait légèrement les genoux pour faire une sorte de révérence.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui sourit d'une façon qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes absolument divine » lui dit-il doucement, toujours avec cette lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes très beau également, Mr Malefoy » lui répondit-elle, les joues un peu plus roses.

Il posa la main d'Hermione qu'il avait gardée dans la sienne dans le creux de son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où, il fallait le dire, leur entrée fut remarquée. Hermione était presque méconnaissable et les voir ainsi, tous les deux, en laissa plus d'un bouche bée.

Quelques couples dansaient déjà sur la piste et sans lâcher la main d'Hermione, sur laquelle il avait gardé la sienne, il l'emmena tout de suite danser. Sans un mot, ils valsèrent sans se lâcher une seconde des yeux, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et ne prêtaient pas attention aux regards fixés sur eux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il à la fin de leur danse.

« Volontiers, merci » répondit-elle en marchant à ses côtés vers le bar.

« Je dois dire, Granger, que tu m'impressionnes ! » lança-t-il, une fois arrivés devant le bol de punch.

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux.

« Non seulement tu es venue, mais en plus d'être magnifique - je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, soit dit en passant » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, « tu es aussi très bonne danseuse ! » finit-il en lui tendant un verre.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis la femme parfaite » ricana-t-elle, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser ses joues devenir cramoisies.

« C'est ce que je me dis aussi... et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt... » murmura-t-il à mesure qu'il approchait son visage du sien, juste avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Hermione frissonna au contact de ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle regarda ses lèvres. Puis ses yeux. Puis...

« Bonsoir Malefoy ! » dit Harry en tendant la main vers lui, sans s'apercevoir qu'il venait de briser un de ces rares moments entre deux personnes.

Hermione sursauta et réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire avant que son meilleur ami n'arrive. Une fois que Drago et lui se furent salués, elle fit une rapide accolade à son ami.

« Excusez-moi, je dois voir Ginny » dit-elle en s'éclipsant précipitamment vers son amie et en les laissant seuls. Tant pis s'ils s'entretuaient, c'était un cas de force majeure !

« Ginny ! Ginnyyyyy ! » chuchota-t-elle à son amie, arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit-elle, paniquée par l'attitude d'Hermione.

« J'ai failli embrasser Malefoy ! » dit-elle, toujours dans un murmure.

« Quoi ?!! Mais c'est génial !!! » s'écria son amie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et amorçant des petits sautillements de joie.

« Chhhhhhhhttttt ! » lança vivement Hermione en la tirant par le bras pour les écarter des visages qui s'étaient retournés sur elle. Elle se redressa en se tordant le cou sur le côté pour voir où étaient leurs cavaliers puis se recroquevilla rapidement vers Ginny.

« Non, c'est pas génial ! C'est Malefoy ! Il est vil ! Il est sarcastique. Il est insupportable... Il est... il est... charmant... beau... très bon danseur... et il sent divinement bon... » dit-elle enfin dans un murmure, son ton s'étant radoucit à chaque mot. Elle avait le regard rêveur et un sourire on ne peut plus idiot plaqué sur le visage. Ginny gloussa en la voyant dans cet état.

« Hermione... tu en meurs d'envie, ça se voit » lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce pour rassurer son amie, « Et il est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux aussi ! Alors je veux que tu y retournes, que tu profites à fond de cette soirée et arrivera ce qui arrivera ! Ok ? »

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, hocha finalement la tête, puis repartit vers Drago d'un air déterminé. Harry repartait lorsqu'elle arriva.

« Il est plutôt sympa, Potter, en fait... » lanca-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, reprit son verre en main et le leva face à Drago.

« À cette belle soirée, Malefoy ! »

« A nous, Granger... » dit-il en souriant et en trinquant avec elle.

Ils mangèrent quelques petits fours tout en discutant et buvèrent encore un verre de punch avant de retourner sur la piste.

Ils passaient une soirée très agréable tous les deux. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas Hermione en tout cas...

Soudain, elle vit Drago sourire puis pouffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai marché sur le pied ? »

« Non non, tu danses très bien, ce n'est pas ça »

« Et bien, dis-moi alors » l'encouragea-t-elle. Elle aussi, elle voulait rire avec lui.

« C'est juste que, quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais eu que quelques invitations pour le bal, en fait ce n'est pas vrai. Quasiment tous les mecs de l'école ont tenté de t'inviter mais je leur lançais des sorts de confusion avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de te le demander »

Hermione s'arrêta net de danser et commença à froncer les sourcils. Drago sut instantanément qu'il aurait dû emporter ce secret avec lui dans la tombe.

« Donc tu m'as piégée ?! » siffla-t-elle, les joues rosissant de colère, « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend... » finit-elle en tournant les talons pour sortir au plus vite de la salle de réception.

Drago se mit rapidement à sa poursuite, la rattrapant dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Elle repartait vers sa tour, il devait l'en empêcher.

« Granger, attends ! » cria-t-il, mais elle ne daigna pas s'arrêter et continua à accélérer le pas.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la première marche, il attrapa son bras et arrêta enfin sa course. Il la fit se retourner doucement vers lui. Elle était vraiment en colère.

« Ça t'amuse vraiment de me pourrir la vie, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Mais non, Granger, faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne, hein ?! » s'écria-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu m'accompagnes ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit oui sinon... » dit-il, le visage implorant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » dit-elle, en relevant le menton.

« Tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! » lança-t-il, triomphant.

« Tu m'as piégée Malefoy. C'est petit, même venant de toi ! » siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir.

« Mais je t'aime ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je t'aime... » dit-il soudainement, lui-même choqué de ses propres mots.

Ils se regardèrent, tous deux les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu... tu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas mais fit un pas vers elle. Il leva ses mains vers son visage, fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues puis sur sa nuque et approcha doucement son visage du sien en fixant ses lèvres. Hermione ne bougeait plus, redoutant ce qui allait se passer et, en même temps, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir enfin goûter à ses baisers.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre sa bouche, son parfum enivrant, sa peau sous ses doigts. Il en rêvait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il ne devait pas la laisser s'échapper. Voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il avança une dernière fois vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, encore plus que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Hermione répondait enfin à son baiser, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche, à la rencontre de la sienne et faisant glisser ses petites mains sur son torse jusqu'à son cou. Il sourit contre elle quand il sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Il la prit alors par la taille, resserrant son emprise sur elle pour la tenir au plus près et la fit tourner sur le coté pour l'emmener à reculons contre le mur du couloir. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

L'entendre gémir dans sa bouche quand il se pressa contre elle était absolument jouissif. Il délaissa ses lèvres gorgées de plaisir pour goûter son cou et son épaule, en faisant glisser ses mains de son dos à ses hanches puis en les faisant descendre sur ses cuisses, remontant doucement sous sa robe. Hermione gémissait de plus belle, l'excitant encore plus. Il reprit vite possession de ses lèvres lorsque...

« Hum hum ! » fit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière eux, les faisant vivement se redresser, rouges d'excitation mais aussi de gêne, « Quand je vous disais de devenir un exemple de tolérance pour les générations futures, je parlais plutôt d'entraide, pas de démonstrations publiques de luxure... » continua-t-elle en levant un sourcil, « Retournez vite à la soirée et tachez de vous tenir, pour l'amour de Dumbledore ! »

Hermione était mortifiée mais elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre Drago dans ses éclats de rire lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main.

.o00o.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves se pressèrent sur le quai de la gare pour monter dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait quelques heures plus tard auprès de leurs familles.

Quand Luna arriva dans le compartiment, elle s'assit à côté de Neville et demanda :

« Où est Hermione ? »

« Je l'ai aperçue sur le quai mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis » répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Blaise et Pansy se posèrent la même question à propos de Drago, deux compartiments plus loin.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du train, un rideau venait de se baisser sur la porte vitrée de la dernière cabine, fermée à clé.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, si on reprenait les choses lá où on les a laissées hier soir » dit Drago, avec un sourire carnassier, en se retournant vers Hermione qui venait d'enlever son pull.

.o00o.

Et voilà !

J'espère qu'elle vous a plue autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires (que j'ai très très hâte de lire !)

Bisous bisous !

Contraintes du défi :

\- un Dramione

\- dans le Poudlard Express

\- apparition de Neville

\- Hermione doit gifler quelqu'un devant un public (pauvre Drago )


End file.
